A Life I Never Knew
by Angela Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: (!New summary!) This is AU of book/movie 5. So forget anything that happened in Order of the Phoenix. Draco and Marina Malfoy are re-sorted/sorted into Gryfinndor after something happened with their father and mother and are taken in by the golden trio. Some thing's are not as they appeared. is Dumbeldore really the bad guy?, and does that make Tom Riddle good?. What's happening?
1. New year and re-sorting

Angela:I own only my few OC's, I do not own in any way, shape or form Harry Potter. The wonderful J. does.

This takes place in fifth year, in the beginning, AU (alternate universe). So forget whatever happened in Order of the Phoenix.

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Daughter-

The first day of fifth year found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting at the Griffindor table watching as First years were sorted into there house's, or in Harry's case, half listening. "Malfoy, Marina!" That made most of the great hall look at Draco who was suposed to be sitting at the Slytherin table and the rest at the thirteen year old girl with chin length wavy white-blonde hair and big blue-gray eyes. She sat on the stool and Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"_Ahh, another Malfoy. I remember sorting your brother. Yes, cunning and slyness but a thirst for making amends for your family's deeds. Bravery and a gold heart to, it's all in your head. Yes, I know just the place for you_" the sorting hat said in Marina's mind, shaking her up a bit bit she calmed down when she remembered her brothers words.

"_Yes, I think I know just the house. I think...GIFFINDOR!_" The hat shouted out load. Shocking everyone, well, minus her brother who was smiling from his place next to the headmaster. Mcgonagall took the hat off her head and the blonde Malfoy skipped over to the Giffindor table and sat next to Hermione and across from Neville.

The headmaster stood up and talked once everyone had calmed down, "Ahem, before the feast starts I'd like to tell you all something. Yes. Ms. Malfoy is Mr. Malfoys younger sister. As you know their father was put in Azkaban just last month. She was hidden from the world and home schooled till now. Also Mrs. Malfoy asked me if we could re-sort her son. So Mr. Malfoy please take seat on the stool" with that everyone slumped into their chairs and watched wide eyed as Draco Malfoy sat gracefully onto the wooden stool.

"_Ahh, Draco Malfoy. I was told I'd be re-sorting you. Let's have a look shall we?, hummm. Still cunning and sly, but very much braveness in your heart...it seems your cold heart has melted nee?. Strong mind to. Just like your sister, you should be proud_" the tattered hat said in Draco's mind.

"_I am so very proud of my little sister. Much more then she knows_" the blonde thought with a tiny smile, shocking anyone who saw it.

"_Humm, I think I have just the place for you. You know, I'm not only doing this for your sister, you belong there. Not in Slytherin" the hat said then shouted, "I think...GIFFINDOR_". Everyone was quite then Marina leapt up and started clapping for her big brother, she was slowly joined by Hermione and Harry then Ron and then everyone minus the Slytherin's were clapping and hooting.

As Draco got off the stool Albus cast a spell on his robes and they turned from Slytherin green and silver to Griffindor red and gold, those colors looked really good on him. The crest changed to the Griffindor one as well. The gray eyed boy sat next to his sister, who gave him a big hug, "well then. Let the feast, begin!" With that Albus sat down and the plates on all the tables filled with food. After the golden trio and the Malfoy kids filled their plates Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Not to be rude but, can you tell us about all of this?. I mean, you have a sister?, and all that other stuff." Draco stiffened then relaxed when Marina place her hand on his forearm.

"Alright, we'll tell you. But when we get to the Common room, it's privet. I'm only telling you because it involves you lot as well" he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Heh, you'll get wrinkles if you keep that Malfoy" Ron snorted, Hermione rolled her eyes and lightly slapped him of the back of his head muttering something about dumb red heads.

"I'm not even going to respond seeing as Granger did it for me" with that Marina snorted and smacked her brothers arm. After everyone ate Albus stood up again and the food vanished.

"Now then, perfects please escort everyone to their common rooms. Classes start in two days" the perfects lined up at the end the their tables and called the students to them. Slytherin's went to the dungeon, Giffindor's to their tower. Hufflepuff's to their common room in the basement and RavenClaws to their tower. Once the golden five* got there then went to the fifth year boys dorms since everyone was down stairs playing games.

"Alright, spill" Hermione said tapping her foot. Malfoy slumped onto his bed, he was living with Harry and Ron in the fifth year dorms.

"Were should I start?. I guess from the beginning" he shrugged off his robe and loosened his tie. "Alright, you know how father was in Azkaban?, well a few days ago our mother had gotten an owl. With it came a letter and a small package, in it were our fathers robes, his cane, the Malfoy family singlet ring** and his broken wand." He stopped and picked up his sister, who was crying a little, holding her to him and rocking her slightly.

"Shh, it's alright sis. Shhh" the golden trio were shocked at how different he has from the old Malfoy they knew. This one was kind, caring and sweet, far from the evil, cunning bastard he used to be.

"The letter read this; _dear Malfoy family, when you read this you will know that lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy has been given the dementors kiss. We are sad to say it was because of his following of the Dark lord that we had to do this. And as you know we couldn't let a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named live for he's treason against the wizarding and muggle world._

_Head Auror, Michal Knight._"

After that everyone was quite, well minus Marina's quite sobs, Hermione broke the silence this time around, "well, don't expect us to be all good friends right off the bat and trust you. But we'll try, it'll take time. Let's call a truce. Okay?".

Draco nodded, "I didn't, but I'm glad your giving us a chance. If anything, it was Marina that asked me to do this. I just want to give her the life I couldn't have" the last part was but a whisper as he looked down at his sleeping sister, but Harry heard it, he didn't ask what he meant.

"Alright, I'll take Marina to her room in the third years dorm. You lot need to sleep, tomorrow we get our class schedules" 'Mione said carefully picking Marina up bridal style. Once she left the room the boys unpacked their things, once done Seamus, Dean and Neville came in. The boys just unpack their stuff and went to bed, not even talking to Draco minus a 'good night Malfoy' from everyone.

TBC-  
Amulet:good, bad, great, horrible?. Tell me please!, I love feed back. But please no flames. I'm doing my best to make Draco not to OCC but not a bastard.  
Draco:you better not, I'm not like that on prepose, I was raised that way damnitt!  
Harry:clam down Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist  
Draco: f*ck you Potter  
Harry:any time any where(I just had to XD)

(*:I'm going to call them that and the golden four when Marinas not with them) (**:it's a ring with the family crest on it, it tells you who the head of the family is. The ring is now Draco's by the way)


	2. First day and a letter good bye

Angela:I only own my few OC's (!arina and the D.A.D.A teacher, others soon) and my version(couldn't find the real one) of the Malfoy family signet ring.

Boy on boy, don't like don't read Hun ^-^.

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Daughter-  
Morning came to soon, the light woke Draco up before anyone else so he took time getting ready. He laid his uniform on his bed and went to shower, he turned the water on hot and stripped(Draco fangirl's/boys -swoons- -drools-)then stepped in the hot jets of water. As he rubbed the sleep away his back muscles loosened from the water, he took his vanilla shampoo the massaged it into his fine tresses before washing it out.

Draco grabbed his favorite conditioner, it smelled like rain and fresh grass, then rubbed it in his hair. After that he took his body wash and scrubbed his tired muscles, Draco then washed off and turned off the water. He grabbed a soft red towel and rapped it around his waist, he took his wand from next to the sink and cast a quick drying spell on his hair then dried off with the towel. His slipped on his green boxers then draped the towel around his neck.

When he walked back in his dorm room he saw everyone else was getting up, "GAAA!, Malfoy put some pants on!" Ronald would later say he didn't squeak. Draco smirked and pulled on his gray slacks, he pulled on his white button up and tucked the ends in. Draco took a black belt with a snake buckle and wound it though his belt then tugged on his socks and shoes. He got his tie and put it on under the collar of his button-up then put his silver S pin on it, he may not be a Slytherin anymore but that pin was a gift form his late father, so was the belt buckle.

He looked up and saw only Harry was left in the room, everyone else was taking a shower or down in the common room. He put on his Gryiffindor robe then sat on his bed, fixing his hair quickly, only looking up when he heard a laugh "what's so funny Potter?".

Harry shook his head "nothing, it's just funny how so much has changed in one night. And call me Harry"

"Yeah, it's Weird, but not bad. Alright, then you have to call me Draco, Harry" the name felt foreign but rolled off his tongue like honey.

"I get ya, come on. Let's head down, 'Mione's waiting. You learn not to make her wait to long, last time" Harry shivered "last time she gave me and Ron a two lecher on unspeakable womely things" Draco shivered to and fake barfed.

"Ug, Pansy gave me and Blaise on after we missed shopping with her"

"Merlin, painful isn't Draco?"

"And she went into detail, thank Merlin I'm not a female"

The two stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw everyone starring at them. "Um, what?"

"Their just shocked you to can get along and not be at each others throats" said ever-the-smart Hermione Jean Granger. "Well come on, we got to go to breakfast. I'm sure Ron's hungry, as always" she muttered the last part, only Ron didn't hear it and asked what Harry and Malfoy were laughing at.

"Nothing mate" Harry rolled his eyes at the ginger, sometimes he wonders how Hermione put up with her boyfriend. They walked to the Great Hall and ignored the weird looks they got from everyone, they sat down at the table and Marina hopped over and sat next to Draco, who was sitting next to Harry and across from Granger who was sitting next the Ron.

"Hey Big brother, how'd your first night go?" She asked, her big doe eyes alight.

"Hey sis, good. Talked with Harry, Weasley and Granger when went to bed. How'd your night go?, you fell asleep after we got their" was her brother answer, he was worried about her. She and Narcissa were the only family he had left, he didn't want to loose either one of them.

"That's good. I, well, I'm still getting over he's death. He may not have been a good man, but he was still our father" Marina said looking down, she had taken Lucius's death to heart. Like she said. He wasn't a good man or father, but still he was their father. Just then the owls came flying in, a regal black owl swooped down and sat next to Draco's plate with a small package and letter in its claws. It was Narcissa's eagle-owl, Draco gave the bird a peace of bacon then took and box and letter, opening the letter first.

_Dear Dragon-_

_Sorry it took me this long to send this out but I had little time before Aurors came. Don't panic sweetie, and don't roll you'll eyes at me mister!. Now before you have a panic attack, by the time you get this I'll be gone. Take care of your sister, please. In the box is the family signet ring, you are now the head of the ancient house of Malfoy, give Marina the Malfoy heir ring. For she is the heir till you have Children of your own._

_My dear son, don't trouble yourself. Make friends and be happy, it's what me and your father want. Take care of your sister. Me and Lucius will be watching over you honey._

_With all the love in the world,  
Mum-_

Draco dropped the letter in shock, his mother was dead. Harry saw him drop the letter and asked if he was alright, Draco just handed him the letter. Harry read the letter then dropped it, he turned to Draco and saw the once proud and head strong blonde crying. Harry's heart went out to the Malfoy, if anyone, he knew what it was like to loose a loved one. Quietly he pulled the blonde to him and let the tears soak his shirt.

The whole Gryiffindor table stopped what they were doing and watched the raven haired boy as he held the crying Malfoy. Hermione saw the letter and picked it up, reading it her eyes watered, once Draco goten hold of himself he let go of Harry and wiped his eyes Hermione quietly handed him the letter, he took it then opened the box, in it was the Malfoy family signet ring. It was a silver ring with two dragons standing on either side of a M incrusted with little emeralds.

He slipped off his Malfoy heir ring and put the signet one in its place, he turned to Marina, who had watch everything with wide eyes. She never saw Draco cry before, taking Marina's right hand he slipped the Malfoy heir ring on her ring finger then kissed the ring. She was now the Malfoy heir, while he, the head of the ancient house of Malfoy. Then ignoring everything a Malfoy was taught, he pulled her in a bone crushing hug. The whole hall was quite while watching them.

TBC-  
Amulet:well, some drama was added, along with some bitter sweet drarry if you look.  
Harry:...wow...  
Draco:my mother died!?, how could you?!


	3. The truth

Amulet:I don't own Harry Potter just my OC's. Also if you don't like my story or the way I write then just leave, not all of you are gonna like my story, I get that. But if you don't then leave, for those who say this is not original, yes, it's not. But I haven't had a good story idea in months. I like this, if you don't, turn around and leave, okay?, okay.

Boy on boy, like I said. Don't like don't read, okay?. Okay.

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Daughter-  
After breakfast Draco got his lesson plan and left the Great hall in favor of his shared dorm room and bed. He was tore up inside, why?. Well for a lot more then you may think, yes, he's sad because it was his mother. But more then that, The Malfoys aren't not a pure-pure blood family.

The Malfoy's are part Wizard/Witch, Vampire and Veela. The wizard part of Draco is mourning the death of his mother and father, the Vampire is mourning the death of two of his pack. The Veela on the other hand isn't just mourning, it's gone into shock and depression. You see, Vampire's and Veela's have a kind of pack, the Mother, Father, Brother/s, Sister/s and Mate make it up, along with their packs Mates.

The Mother is the mother of the of the Veela or Vampire, or a person who is like their mother. The Father is, again, the father of the Veela or Vampire or someone who is like their Father. Same with Brothers and Sisters. Finally the Mate is, in this case, Draco's soul Mate.

Draco's Veela is in shock and depression because Veela's are more in touch with their Family/pack then Vampire's are. Vampires are less in touch with their pack because,well, their more loners then anything. The people in the Malfoy line get their inherence on their fourteenth birthday, they don't change to much, they get shaper K-nines. Their hair turns a dark black with red (Draco uses a glamour to hide it for now), their body tones more and their nail get sharper.

While they don't change to much they get smarter, they learn everything their pack knows, once they add that person to their pack mind you. Also contrary to popular belief vampires only suck the blood of their Mate, no one else. Its a common thing for muggle's to mix up, though no Vampire would dream of sucking anyone but their mates blood. Till they find their mate they only drink a blood substitute.

Draco sat on his bed looking blankly at the box his ring was in earlier, he had found a note in the bottom of it. It said he'd have to tell Marina about who she really was, Draco wasn't looking forward to it. He had yet to tell his dorm mates yet and now he'd have to tell his sister she was part Vampire and Veela along with being a witch. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

You see Marina's birthday was coming up soon, she'd be fourteen and that's when the Malfoy's get their inheritance. Great, he's first day as a Gryiffindor and he finds out his mothers dead or at least in Azkaban. The blonde Gryiffindor flopped back on his bed in a very un-Malfoyish manor. Why was his life so fucked up?, seriously though. What did he or his family do to Merlin?.

Well, one good thing is neither me nor my sister will have to get the dark mark, he thought to himself. But still, how am I going to tell her?. Was the last thing he thought before someone knocked on the door, "who is it?"

"It's me, Ron and 'Mione. Draco can we come in?"

Draco sat up and wiped his face, "alright, come in. It's not just my room it's yours and Weasley's to". The door opened and Harry walked in with Ron and Hermione on his tail.

"You know, your sister is in her room crying her eyes out. She found the letter and read it, I ended up giving her a calming draught" Hermione said with sad eyes. She sat on the bed closest to Draco's, Harry's.

"I thought she would, she was really close with our mom. Used to always have tea with her in the green house" the blonde chuckled half-heartedly, "and now I have to tell her something that's going to change her life even more. Merlin, my life is screwed up"

Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat on the floor next to them, "what do you have to tell your sister?"

"I-I'll tell you, but you have to let me speak. No interruptions, I'll answer all your questions after, alright?" At their nod he sighed and ran a hand though his slightly messy hair. "The Malfoy family isn't a pure-blooded family at all. We're part Vampire and Veela along with being Witches or Wizards" he paused, giving them a moment to take in the information. "My mother isn't a Vampire or Veela, just a Witch. Though my father was a Wizard, Vampire and Veela. As result, my sister and I are mostly Wizard/Witch and partly Veela and Vampire, we get our powers or our inheritance on our fourteenth birthday" Hermione got this look on her face, it was a look that said 'prove it then I'll believe you'.

"Sorry Draco, but we need proof. Not just you saying it." Harry's word stung, why Draco doesn't know. The blonde stood up and pointed his hawthorn wand at himself, muttering the chant to undo his Glamour. A silvery blue light came out and swirled around his figure, the trio gasped when the light dissipated. Leaving a man with short black hair that had a red tint to it, sharp four inch K-nine's that glinted in the light and a stronger body build then Draco's. The only thing that said the person was Draco was the clothes he was in and his silver-blue eyes.

"Need more proof?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow, smirking at their dumbstruck looks. Even Hermione who knows everything was staring wide eyed at him.

"N-No, I think I can say we all believe you" came Ron's answer, his voice quite. Draco smirked slightly and put his Glamour back on, returning the the 'old' Draco.

"Questions?"

"I've read all about Wizard, Vampire and Veela people with that blood, but never about a fifty percent Wizard or Witch with twenty five percent Veela and twenty five percent Vampire. You and your sister are a rare find in this world" Hermione said with knitted eyebrows, "actually, only one other person had the same kind of blood status as you and Marina, Alexandra Rosetta Blake*. And she died over fifty years ago"

"I've read about her, in the Malfoy library. She was a great dissent of Rowena RavenClaw, daughter of Maryann Lockett Black** and Alfred Knight Blake***" Hermione seemed very happy about the fact she wasn't the only one who reads up on old family's and documents.

TBC-  
Angela:sorry guys, it's late and I'm getting tried. Please R&R, I just ask for three reviews for the next Chapter, please and thank you guys!  
Draco:nutters that one..  
Angela:say something dear brother? -smiles sweetly- (just read my profile if you want to know :))  
Draco:no, what are you talking about sis?

*:she's a women you'll hear more about later, though she has long(to the knee) lenght black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

**:you'll hear more about along with her husband and daughter. She has mid-back length black hair and blue eyes

***:he has chocolate brown eyes and ear length light brown hair.


	4. The Daily Prophet and Divination

Amulet:I only own my OC's and the plot for this story. Not harry potter or it's characters. If I did I'd be richer the the Queene of England. I girl can dream though.

Once again, boy on boy, don't like don't read. I'm not making you read this, if you don't like it don't comment on this and just leave. Alright?, I'm not making you so if you are just reading this for shits and to hate on the my style of writing then leave.

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Daughter-  
It was Monday morning when everyone was eating when the owl post came. Draco and his sister had received a letter from their cousin Tonks. She told them that she was their for them if they needed anything and gave them her and her mothers regards on Narcissa's death. She was also happy they wouldn't have to follow You-Know-Who, she didn't want to have to fight them in battle since was in the Order.

Marina, who was sitting next to Harry on the other side of the table gasped. "What's wrong sis?" Marina didn't say, just handed him the days article of the Dailly Prophet. On the front page was a picture of him hugging his sister then kissing her head, Draco flipped the page and read the article.

**MALFOY FAMILY SECRET REVEALED!**  
_Article By Rita Skeeter, photos by Colin Creevy._

_As some people have heard the late Lord Malfoy was given the 'Dementor's Kiss' a few days ago. It was also at that time Auror's were sent to the Malfoy Manor to seize Mrs. Malfoy, who was later given the Kiss as well(read on page 10 for more). Now as we know their was only ONE heir to the Malfoy's, when just three days ago it was revealed that young Mr. Malfoy did have a sister. One Marina Narcissa Malfoy, on the cover is her and her brother, Mr. Malfoy._

_It was also three days ago that Ms. Malfoy was sorted into Gryfinndor, and, on the late Madam Malfoy's wish, Albus Dumbledore Re-sorted Mr. Malfoy, he was then placed into Gryfinndor as well. Ms. Marina being thirteen is a third year Gryfinndor while her brother is a fifth year. For resons unknown to us Marina was a secret to everyone, not even the Malfoys closest friends knew of her. The tall thin blonde was home schooled by the Malfoys, she was said by one of her class mates to be a strong witch._

_On the subject of Draco Malfoy, there have been rumor's flying around that the blonde is done with pure-blood girls, in fact girls altogether. While this isn't proof I shall find the answer to the question 'is Draco Malfoy Gay?', keep reading to find out. Also in the latest news Malfoy and he's sister have been seen hanging around the school with the once golden trio, now the golden five. It seems to this reporter that they have come a long way from enemies to friends in a very short time._

Draco calmly closed the paper and took out his wand, casting a small curse on the forsaken paper. Said paper was then shredded to tiny peace's, "heh, that's a first. Skeeter actually wrote something that was mostly true" Draco was way to calm about this. Way to calm. Harry, who had read over Rina's* shoulder looked at him, as did Ron and Hermione.

"What do you mean Draco?" Harry asked them to at least use their first names, it was useless using their surnames. He didn't ask them to be friends right off with him, just to give him a chance. Them told him they'll try for him, it's the lest they could do for him, Draco was also asked the same. The blonde just said 'if they can be then so can I' then went to bed, it had been night time when they talked.

"Both out parents are dead, we were sorted here." at this he waved to the table they were sitting at, " She somehow found out about my sister being home schooled, along with her age. And us hanging out"

Marina rolled her eyes, "you missed the part about you being as strait as Nearly headless Nicks head.(did that make sense?)" her brother blushed at her words. Damn, she's smarter then she looks. Draco's glare went from Marina to Ronald, as he called Ron just to tease to Weasley, and Hermione when they laughed. Or lightly giggled in 'Mione's case.

"Prat" Rina stuck her tongue out playfully at Dray, who rolled his eyes and glared at Harry who had laughed at their childness.

Dobby popped next to them, making Ron jump and chock on the toast he ate, "Dobby is sorry to disturb Master Harry Potter and Friends but Master Dumbledore has asked for Harry Potter and Co to meet him in his study after dinner tonight." With that the house elf popped away, leaving them to stare at the place he had been.

After they ate four when to to Divination and Marina to Potions. The golden four walked to prof. Trelawney's Tower and climbed up the latter, once they were there they sat down at one of the tables and talked while waiting for class to start. "I wonder what we'll be learning today" Ronald said leaning back on his chair, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you remember Ronald, we're reading tea leafs today"

"Oh, yeah" Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "sorry, I call me Ron. It gets bloody annoying Draco"

Draco smirked "that's way I do it"

"Git"

"Love ya to Ronald" Ron looked at Draco with wide eyes, the blonde rolled his eyes, "sarcasm Ronald. I may swing that way, but I don't like you that way" Ron blushed. Yeah, let's move on. A few minutes later and the professor walks in.

"Hello class, today we will be reading tea leafs or doing teomancy as it is also called" Trelawney said, her voice thick and dreamy like, "pick up the cup opposite of you and read it" she walked over to Neville and asked him what he saw in the cup.

"Um, a Ace of Clubs. A letter, I got a letter from my grandmother last night. And a Angel, good news. My mother is gaining some of her sanity back" Neville said smiling into his cup, Hermione saw a bird in her cup, good news. Humm, wonder what that's about.

"And what do you see deary?" The teacher asked Harry, eyes blocking like an owl behind her thick glasses.

"Ah, two bells, Joy. A birds nest, domestic harmony or love. And a bird cage, obstacle's or quarrel."

She nodded, "and what does that mean?"

"Joy and love but obstacle's ahead"

"Very good Mr. Potter" she patted his head and moved one to the next person.

TBC-  
Angela:I actually got all the info on tea leaf reading from a website called 'Serena's guide to divination and fortune telling useing tea leafs' :)  
Draco:I wonder what Dumble's wants with us tonight.  
Angela:next chapter you'll know ;), sorry if the news paper sucked. It was my first time making one for a story.

(*: it's her nickname, Ronnkins made it up actually :3)


	5. The visitor and Harry's true identity

Angela:next chapter!~  
Draco:your demented  
Angela:yeah, so?  
Draco:-face palm-  
Harry:your both crazy  
Draco & Angel: we know~

I own only my OC's, Marina, the Blake's, a first and middle name. Not gonna tell you the name though ;), you'll know it when you read it :3.

Don't like don't read, k?,K. GuyXguy, MxM.

Harry Potter and the Malfoy Daughter-  
The day went on, not without jeers from Slytherin's, 'look, it's the Blood traitor Malfoy' and 'get lost GryfinnDorks'. Yes, Draco liked Muggle things, not so much like Ron's father though. Still he loved their music, he found himself loving a band called 'The ParselMouthes'(don't own) on a site called YouTube(don't own, again). Though he'd just look at them, sneer and say something back, most likely a jab at his Ex-friends. Minus the two who stood by him, Pansy and Blaise.

Eventually dinner came and went, soon the Potter gang, minus Marina who had to study and do her homework, were standing in front of the entrance to Albus's study. "Futter wacken"(if you can guess were this came from you get a sneak peak into next chapter ;)). The gargoyle moved and let the four up the stairs before moving back into place. They walked up the winding staircase Harry leading them but it was Hermione who knocked on the door.

They heard Albus's slightly tired voice say "Come in", 'Mione on led the door and walked in with the boys right behind her. There was the Headmaster sitting at his desk with a hooded figure in the corner of the room.

"Hello Headmaster, you wanted to see us?" Hermione eyed the figure.

"Ah, yes. Hello Ms. Granger, I wanted you all to come here for someone wished to see you" Dumbledore's blue eyes were sparkling as he spoke. "He has wished to speak with you alone so I shall be going. Good night" with that the man in dark blue robes left his study. The only girl sat down on one of the five chairs in the room, Ron sitting next to her. Harry and Malfoy sat next to the desk, across from the book worm and her boyfriend, slowly the figure in brown walked over and removed his hood.

The person had shoulder length messy black hair, tired gray eyes that held a light of life and a slim, pale figure. He quickly cast a few silence ing spells and some charms so no one outside the room would hear them talking. Only then did he lift his face, the people were shocked it was- "**Siri!**", Harry leapt at the man. Hugging his Godfather tight, his only family was here and it felt _wonderful_.

Padfoot laughed, a hearty sound, his arms wrapping protectively around the raven haired boy. "Harry, I missed you"

"How are you _here_?, you should be far _away_ from Hogwarts!" Sirius laughed and let his Godson go.

"I'm free. _Pettigrew_ was sighted by a muggle born and was brought in, the Minister viewed my pensive and I was set free." His face got grim, "Harry, I need to tell you something. I thought having your friends here would save you telling them, though I am surprised in you befriending a Malfoy"

"Oh hush, your cousin was his mother you wanker"

Harry was then hushed by Ron and Hermione, "go on _Snuffles_"

Sirius glared at the nickname, "oh shut up. Anyway, Harry, your not Harry James Potter" he paused, Harry looked at him weary.

"Then what, pray tell, is my name?"

"Raven Henry Snape, your Severus Snape's only son. Don't talk, yes. That's why he was really mean to you, you reminded him of his son. Who he thought was _dead_. Now you may speak" the questions bombed on him.

"What do you mean I'm his son!?, that man has _hated_ me since first year!"

"How did he become Harry opposed to Raven?"

"Whose his Mother?"

Sirius answered the questions one at a time, "I already said, you looked like his 'dead' son. Dumble's heard only most of the Prophecy, so he took Raven, thinking he could make him his _pawn_. That would be for Snape to tell, not me" at the last part Siri winked.

"Tell us the full Prophecy Siri, please"

Knowing he couldn't back out Sirius cleared his thought and spoke " '_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._' That is what he heard, he didn't hear the rest '_Born of light and dark he will reign with friends of Lion, Snake, Badger and Raven he will win. For dark or light we know not for it is not known_.' "

Everyone slumped in their seats, Harry's, or Raven now, eyes rolled back as he fainted. "Well, he took that better then I thought" the Animagus said looking at his Godson.

"Whoa, wait. Does Sev know?, and how the hell did you know all of that?" Draco asked, raising in his seat. Severus was his Godfather and he loved the old bat like he was family.

"Ask him that in three... Two... One" right on that the doors burst open and in walks a disheveled Severus Snape. His hair wasn't greased back and he was only in a black silk shirt, long pants and shoes.

"We're is my son Black?" Sirius didn't answer just nodded towards the raven haired boy, who was slumped in his chair. Severus quickly walks over and kneels next to his Son. He muttered a few words and Harry opened his eyes, they were now a lighter shade of green and his hair was tinted raven black. Just after that a panting man came running into the room, his tawny colored hair was a mess and his eyes were wide with hope.

"Remy, say hi to your son" when Sirius Black said that Ron fainted dead away, leaving his girlfriend, best mate and Malfoy looking at the Black, who just grinned.

"Is it true Sev?" Remus knelt next to Severus, who was looking at Harry with, shocking everyone, a _smile_.

"Our Raven's home"

TBC-  
Angela:haha, I bet no one was seeing that coming no?.  
Raven/Harry:um, what?!  
Angela:all will be reviled next time on, Harry Potter And the Malfoy daughter!. Also I may be changing the name, vote on my poll for which name you like most. You have till next chapter! ;)


	6. New room's and Draco's secret?

Angela:thanks for the votes guys, after I post this I'll be changeling the name, it'll be _A Life I Never Knew_  
Draco:I'm guessing it's Potters POV in the name?  
Angela:yep.

I own only my OC's the name Raven Henry(I don't own the last name Snape) but J.K. Rolling owns everything else. MxM, boyXboy, bad Dumble's, good Tom Riddle!. Don't like don't read, I'm not making you.

A Life I Never Knew-

"Okay, let me get this right. Sirius, you and Lily Potter were my Godparents. Severus never hated me, only that I looked like Raven. My real name is Raven Snape, Severus Snape and Remus Snape-Lupin are my fathers. Tom Riddle is _good_ and Albus Dumbledore is a _loon_?" Harry said rubbing his temple's.

"That's pretty much it Pup" Remus said, waking Ronald up with a Aguamenti to the face.

Sputtering Ron yelled "_What_!, Harry's not related to that _vile_ potions teacher!"

Snape glared at the Weasley and asked if he could show something on Harry's left arm. The Raven haired boy nodded and Severus pulled up his sleeve and showed a small snake shaped birthmark. "That's how I _know_ he's related to us"

"Yeah, I think that proves it, no one knew of that birthmark," Harry confirmed with a nod of his head. He was taking this better then Sirius thought, even Remus and Sev thought he would have fainted at least _twice_. "But can someone tell us how I became Harry?, no one really told us"

"I'll start, well Harry. Albus had heard the Prophecy and thought he could use you and control your life. He thought if he took us away he could put you with those _evil_ relative's of Lily's." Sirius started, giving up on getting Harry's fathers to sit away from him. "They were watching you for the night since I was away and your parents were on a date night. He had set Tom up to _kill_ the Potter's so he could take you and send you off to the _Muggle's_, after changing your name." Harry blinked, it made sense.

"So Dumbledore set up the sorcerer's stone and Quirrell, _the Chamber of Secret's_ and Tom's diary, you running from _Azkaban_ and Remy Transforming along with my name getting placed in _the Goblet of Fire_" it wasn't a question, "that son of a b-" he was cut off with Hermione's '_Language_!'. After that the room got quiet, Dumbledore was good, but they knew now and were going to do everything to keep Harry _safe_.

"Damn, and I thought he was mad before this shite" Ron and Draco said, getting a dry laugh from the Snape's and Padfoot. Man, it's going to take time getting used to that.

"One question. are you going to take Harry, sorry Raven back as your son?" Hermione asked, her eyes questioning.

Remus smiled "well, that's up to Raven. What do you say, so you want to be our legal son?" He asked his raven haired son, smiling softly. Harry questioned himself, did he want a family?, yes. Did he want a father and dad?, of course he did.

"Yes, yes I want to be your son." He looked at them with a smile, his Parents hugged him tight, something only his friends had been able to do. It felt like a peace of a puzzle was in place, _finally_.

"We'll have to go to the Ministry to do that, but that'll be for tomarrow. I think I can say it's been a long day for all of us. Why don't we go down to our room's in the dungeon's for the night?" Severus asked, standing up. Everyone but Ron nodded, he was a bit skeptical but for Harry he'd go. Once the red head nodded they walked out of Albus's Study and went down to the dungeon's. They passed the Slytherin common room and stopes at a picture of a green and silver snake.

"_et callidus callidus_*" the portrait opened for them and they walked into a room with dark green walls with a dark blue trim. On one side was a fireplace with some pictures on the mantle. Sitting by it was a black couch with two dark blue love seats next to it and a Celtic green and black rug right by the fire place. On the opposite side of the room were five doors, each one was made of light oak wood with a light blue plaque with names on them.

The one farthest away had '_Remy and Sev_' carved into it in dark gold, the next one had a '_guest_' craved into it with ivory. The third door had '_Padfoot_' etched into it with a deep red, the second door had '_Dragon_' craved in a forest green. The first door had '_Raven_' craved in silver. "Come on, we'll show you the rooms before you lot go to bed" with that Severus opened his and Remus's room, the theme color was dark red and green.

The king sized bed was dark green with '_S R_' embroidered into the cover. The pillows were red and green, the side tables were made of oak with cherry wood lamps. There were two cherry wood dressers and a wardrobe on the other side of the room. The last thing was another door leading to the bathroom and a oak desk opposite of the door.

"This is a lovely bedroom. You wouldn't think red and green would work together" Harry said tilting his head.

Next was the guest room, it was colored in black and cream, a simple king sized bed with a black and cream cover along with black pillows. Two oak side tables were on each side of the bed. Then a cream wardrobe with black vines craved were on the far left of the bed with a black cherry wood desk next to it. A single cream colored dresser was next to the door. And finally a Celtic black and cream rug was laying I front of the bed.

"Wow, the colors work and it's a beautiful room in it's self" Hermione said, rip inning her hand over the silk covers of the bed.

Next was Sirius's room, red and gold was the theme, of course. A red king sized bed was pressed on the right wall with one dark red side table. Over the bed hung a red and gold banner with a _S_ written on it. A cheery wood wardrobe with '_S B_' craved on each side of the door's was next to the left wall with a oak desk next to it

"Haha, just like you Siri. Always red and gold" Ron said chuckling.

"Beware, it's your room next Draco" Severus said with a smirk, Draco blasted out of the room quickly followed by everyone else.

The blondes room was colored green and gold, he had a single bed with one side tables, the bed was green with a gold _D_ embroidered on it. There was a circle shaped dark gold rug with green popping every once in a while at the foot of his bed. Like all the others, he had a cherry wood wardrobe with _D M_ carved into it, he also had a oak desk with papers on it. Face ing his bed was a oak dresser with photos and mementos on it.

"Now's your room, Raven." Remus said after a flushed Draco, why he wouldn't say and just glared at Sev. Harry's friends gasped when they went into the room, the colors were silver and light blue. His favorite colors, he had a light blue king sized bed with a silver _S_ on it, he guessed _S_ was for Snape. On either side of the bed was a dark oak bed side table with a lamp on it, on the far left was a black wardrobe with silver vines craved into it with _R S_ craved in dark blue on both side of the door's.

He had a cherry wood desk with parchment, ink well's and quill's in it, over it was a blank blue book case. And the last two things were a oak dresser face ing his desk with old pictures on it and a Celtic blue and silver rug on the foot of his bed. Looking again he saw a small box with brown paper sitting on his dresser, he'd open it later.

"It's _beautiful_, thank you" Harry said Turing around and hugged both of this Parent's. It felt nice, being taken care of.

"But how did you know to do this?"

"I returned about a mouth ago, I had told them about you because a mind wipe spell had been taken off of me, allowing me to remember all this" after that was said Severus had Dobby and some other house elf's bring Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione's things down there. The name plate on the guest room changed to '_Ron and Hermione_' as they'd all be staying their. They told Harry that to keep an eye on him and his family along with wanting to help him get used to his new home. Draco was staying their to help as well, they all said they'd be staying there with Severus, Remus and Sirius's approval.

TBC-  
Angela:sorry about all the room stuff, I just wanted that out of the way. Hope you still liked this chapter,  
Draco:what was I hiding!?  
Angela:you'll find out in the next few chapters ^_^

(*: it's latin of cunning and Sly)


	7. Finalizing it, Raven Henry Snape

Angela:first chapter with a new name!, ah  
Draco:you are weird sis  
Angela:I know ^_^  
Draco:...

I only own my OC's, the name Raven Henry and the potion shop 'Mandy's potion cabinet'. Everything else isn't mine, they belong to J. . Don't like don't read, MxM, boyXboy. Bad Dumble's, Good Tom Riddle.

A life I Never Knew-  
After the tour Harry plopped down on his bed, it was soft and the sheets were made of silk. Remembering something he got up and picked the brown box off his dresser, it was about the size of a thick book. He took off the brown paper and opened the box, in it was a photo album and a blue teddy bear. He picked open the bear and saw a note attached to it, it read: this was your favorite toy as a baby.

Looking back he took out the photo album, it was a cream color with 'Snape family photo's' in-graved in emerald green. Flipping though Harry saw a smiling Remus with his arms wrapped around a heavily pregnant Severus. Next was a photo of Severus laying in bed holding his new son with Remus napping in the chair next to him. Then a five month old baby with black hair and light green eyes sitting on Remus's lap.

At seven month's he was clapping his hands while Sirius played peek-a-boo!. Then he was sitting next to a Christmas tree in blue PJ's, opening a present. After ten months there were no more pictures. Just blank picture slots with a note saying:let's make more family moments-dad.

It didn't take him long to figure it was Severus that wrote the note's, he must really care for him to do all this. Carefully Harry put the album on his book shelf and placed the Bear his bed side table. He changed into his PJ's and went to bed after placing his glasses on the side table along with his wand. For a while he just payed in bed thinking, to think this morning he was living as the last Potter and now, now he was a Snape, well not fully. But soon he will be.

Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of his life from now on. Hours later he was awakened by knocking on his door, "Pup, it's time to get up" Remus's slightly ruff voice was heard though the door.

"Alright, I'll be out soon. Father" Harry added the last part the a smile then got up, wait, why could he see?, he didn't even have his glasses on!. He's have to ask about that, Harry rubbed his eyes and made his bed before going to the bathroom, which he found when he was looking around. It was a nice size, it had blue and black tile shower and tube with a black sink, a off-white loo and cabinet. He took a quick shower and changed into a gray and blue wife beater, a pair of loose black jeans with a pair a gray nike's(don't own any brand of shoes or clothes!).

After trying to brush his hair he pulled on his Gryfinndor robe he went to the main room and saw everyone was there. Hermione in a knee length red dress with black Mary Janes with ankle socks under her robe. Ronald was just wearing a baggy white shirt and black jeans with school brand shoes under his. Shockingly Draco was wearing a forest green dress shirt, with a black tank top under it, fitting gray jeans and black loafer's.

His parents were wearing their normal clothes, but you could see a thin silver chain with a simple gold ring around their necks. "Hey, sorry if I was long. I have to try and tame my hair".

"It's alright son, but why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Severus asked puzzled.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, I woke up and could see perfectly"

"That is strange, anyway. I asked Dumbledore of we could have the day off, when he asked I just said you needed things for potions. I thought today we'd finalize you being our son. Is that okay with you Raven?" It was almost nice, having a new name. Harry Potter was a name that brought death and blood, but Raven Snape brought new happiness and hope. Cheesy as it may sound, it was true.

"That's fine dad, for me it's the sooner the better. Like I'll have a clean slate, to have a real family who loves me" soon The raven haired boy was in a big group hug, with family and friends alike.

"You'll never worry about that again Raven" everyone said, the people he had come to think of as his family. They were messed up and crazy, yes, but he couldn't think of a better family. After that Ron, Hermione and Draco left for breakfast and lessons, not that they wanted to. Harry shed his Gryfinndor robe and put it on his bed before he left with Remus and Sev to go to Diagon Ally.

First they went to Gringotts because they needed the Snape family tree, they'd return later to look at the Potters will's and see what was left to them. Then to Mandy's potion cabinet(I do own this!) to pick up some nightshade root's, a small bottle of powered octopus, four silver weed's and some crushed Wiggenbush bark. The last thing was a bronze bowl and a silver knife, which Remus picked up while Severus and Harry got the potion ingredient's.

After they got everything they apparated to the Hogwarts Apparition point and went to Severus's room's down in the dungeon's. Seeing as it was around lunch time Harry asked Dobby to bring them something to eat. Dobby was very happy to bring '_Young Master Snape_' and his parents food. After they ate Snape went to his and Remus's room then came back with a thick old book with a oddly shaped tree on the cover.

The three sat in the center of the room in a triangle with the bronze bowl in the center of the triangle. Severus poured three measure's of potion base into the bowl then put one measure of crushed Wiggenbush bark into it. Slowly chanting "_beatus nos o merlin , permissum nostrum parvulus exsisto our's in cruor , vox quod nomen_*" while doing so. Remus poured in four measure's of the powdered octopus into the bowl with two measure's of silver weed then started chanting with Severus.

Harry added one measure of nightshade root into the bowl of potion, which had a dark hazel color to it. Sev then picked up the silver blade which was laying on a silk cloth and pricked his finger with it, letting four drops of blood fall into the bowl saying "I, Severus Tobias** Snape take Remus Lyall*** Lupin-Snape as my husband and Raven Henry Snape as my son. So mote it be". Remus then took the blade and did the same, using his name, and let four drops of his blood fall in.

Harry took the blade and pricked his finger, letting the four drops fall and said "I, Raven Henry Snape do take Severus Tobias Snape and Remus Lyall Lupin Snape as my father's. So mote it be" then the potion glowed a hazy white, finalizing everything. Severus took the Snape family tree and traced to his name, he smiled when he saw his name attached to Remus and Raven's name's.

TBC-  
Angela:yay!, if you wonder why I called him 'Harry' it's because I wanted to wait till they finalized everything in this chapter. So from now on he'll be called Raven.  
Raven:ah,

(*:it's latin for 'bless us o merlin, let our child be our's in blood, right and name'. **:it's Sev's father's name. ***:it Remus's father's name)


	8. The chapter where shit hits the fan

Angela:I just whited to say thank's so much to those who have been following and reading my story, it means a lot to me ^-^

I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to Harry Potter, I only own my OC's, the name Raven Henry and the potions shop.  
()()()()()

After Raven was officially a Snape the three sat around talking and getting to understand and each other better. Remus and Severus seethed when Raven told them about how the Dursley's treated him, if it wasn't for the fact he broke down crying at the memory's of the beatings his parents would have gone over to the Dursley's right them and do so unforgivable things. Soon it was six'o clock when Draco, Marina, Ron and Hermione walked in, "hey guys" Raven said from the couch by the fireplace, "how was classes?".

"Same, though we did learn about Animagus's in Transfiguration today, tomarrow we're going to learn how to transform into your animal form" Hermione said after smacking Ron on the head after his comment of 'boring, fell asleep in Prof. Binn's class'. Draco and Marina had to hide their smirks on the backs of their hands at that.

Raven snorted, "you always fall asleep in that class, I'm not shire how you manage to stay awake in it 'Mione"

"I'm not the only one nit-wit, Dray can stay wake just as well as I can"

Draco raised an eyebrow " 'Dray'?" Ron and Raven snickered, though Raven wondered why his stomach churned at the nickname.

"Well, we all have nicknames, your sisters is Rina, mine is 'Mione, Ronald's is Ron and Ravens was Ry when he was Harry. You were the only one without one, even Sev and Remy have one" Hermione said with a shrug and a little smirk and sat down on one of the love seats, pulling Ron with her. Draco and Marina sat down next to Harry, one on each side.

"Well, dad calls me Ven" when Raven said that you could see Severus smirking over on the other love seat with Remus. Sirius was grinning over on the other end of the couch. He'd been walking around the castle since the last time he could really look around he was a student.

"Ah, guys we might want to start heading up. Its almost time for dinner" Remus said getting up, pulling Sev with him.

"So, how are you going to tell everyone Raven's your son?, everyone's been wondering where you were today. Also that your names Raven not Harry?" Ron asked as they walked out of the room's.

"Yo could just say 'hey dad?' In the middle of potions" Marina joked, giving Siri a high-five.

"Haha, no, that would freak a lot of people out. We could just have Sev ask to make an announcement, he could tell them I'm a Snape. That ok Dad?" Sev nodded, people would be freaked out, hell, some may pass out. But it wouldn't matter if Ven's friends and family stood by him, and he knew they would. Well, some he wasn't shire about, but if they cared for Raven they would stand by his side.

"Yeah, just don't expect everyone to welcome this change. We'll talk about this more after dinner. Alright?"

"I don't, I know some people hate you and what you do. So I know they'll think your making me do this with an Imperio. But if you use the counter curse for it on me, they'll see I'm not under any curse"

"Yes, they most likely will think a lot of things along those lines. For now let's go eat," Remus stepped in, after parting to go in first they sat down at the head table(Remus being the D.A.D.A teacher and Sev being the potions Prof. Sirius was the assistant in D.A.D.A) with the kids coming a few minutes after them. Draco, Raven and Marina sat face towards the Slytherin table with Ron and Hermione across from them, facing towards the Hufflepuff's.

"Hey Harry!, where've you been today and yesterday night?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Raven, who slid closer to The blonde Veela-Vampire.

"You'll find out soon, I promise" with that said he started eating his chicken, Ginny shrugged it off. She'd get her answers soon enough, she just didn't know to what extent. '_Everyone's in for a huge shock_' the five thought as one, soon dinner was over but before anyone could leave Snape walked over to Albus and asked something.

Dumbledore stand up and a silence fell over the Great Hall, "Profesor Snape would like to make an announcement. Severus, you have the hall"

"Thank you Albus, I would like for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco and Marina Malfoy to please come up here" whisper's broke the silence as the five got up and walked to the head table, face's blank. Once there they nodded toward Severus and he started speaking again, "now your all wondering why I called these five up here, well. Before the beginning of the year Sirius Black had come to me and Remus, he told us something's that changed our life"

"He told us that our son was alive, yes don't get your knicker's in a twist. I didn't put him under the Imperius, Harry would you do the counter for Imperius?"

Raven nodded and lifted his wand, "Ostendo sum imperiosus*" with a swish a blue light wraped around Remus and disappeared.

"You alright Remy?" Sirius asked, trying not to roll his eyes when people gasped as he replied 'never better' with a smile.

"Now, our son is actually one Harry James Potter" at this Albus's eyes widen, dammit they figured it out!, all those years of planing unless!. "He is our son, in name, blood and right." To say people were shocked was the understatement of the year, and to say the three adult's(Remy, Sev and Siri) were pissed was as well.

"That's right, and he was more then willing, we did the blood and family bonds this _afternoon_" when Remus said that Albus glared, he's perfect pawn was _useless_ now, fuck it all!. When he tryed to sneak his wand he was hit with a Petrificus Totalus, his body stiff as a board.

"Now, now dear Albus. Everyone should hear the truth, how you planed the Potters deaths, how you knowingly placed me with abusive Muggle's. How you planed Prof. Quirrell to come after the stone in first year, of the chamber of secrets being opened, Sirius escaping _Azkaban_ and the _crown jewel_, putting me in The tri-wizard tournament knowing I could get _killed_." Raven seethed, he was beyond pissed off.

Everyone of the teachers and students were shock stone still. Albus Dumbledore, their beloved head master was evil?. One second it was Raven standing over Albus next Draco and Marina Malfoy were standing next to him. The head master looked at Raven "what are you talking about my boy?,"

"Don't call me _your boy_, my fathers are Severus and Remus Snape. Not you, you lied Albus, Tom Marvollo Riddle was t the bad guy, you are. You tried to make me hate the so called 'dark' wizards, to use me as you little _Pawn_" he spit the last word like it was the plague. "You used me, for what?. To kill the last of your most hated Riddle's." Raven smirked, it sent shivers down Albus's spine. "Didn't you know, Tom is my _uncle_?. Well, not in blood, but still. Before he killed the Potters he would come by just to see his 'Nephew'."

"Your a sick old man, to think I used to look up to you" Ron snarled, his family was looked over by the Order, but now he knows the right side of this pointless war. "I just contacted Auror's, they'll be here soon to pick up Albus. They'll want us to testify against him" Sirius said, face contorted in anger but his voice was calm. That was like the 'play' button and everyone started speaking, well more like shouting.

TBC-  
Angela:hehe, Shit just hit the fan in this chapter XD  
Draco:R&R...

(*:it means 'reverse the Imperius.)


	9. Meeting Uncle Tom and going to court

Angela:so sorry for the late update, I've been cleaning my room and doing school work so I havnt had much time to write. Well here it is; chapter 9 of A Life I never Knew.  
XxxxxX  
I own nothing, if I did I'd be richer the the queen of England by now. MxM boyXboy, don't like don't read.  
XxxxxX  
A Life I Never Knew-  
A week passed by after the Auror's came and took Albus Dumbledore away, a few days after that Draco had sat his sister down a told her about their family line age. She had taken it a lot better then he had, then again he was told when he was six so, yeah. The day after Albus was taken Raven, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Marina, Severus and Remus got a letter asking them to testify against Dumbledore, which they said they were going to do anyway. Now its the day before they testify when Severus's fireplace glowed green and a teen around eighteen with pale skin, brown slightly shaggy hair and dark brown almost black eyes came out of it.

Coughing from the soot he brushed the dirt off his black and dark green robes, "one thing I hate about floo, the soot and dirt" he muttered, voice slightly dry.

"Tom what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Snape asked getting up from his place by the bookcases.

"I had heard about old Dumble's getting arrested from one of my Death Eater's" Tom said rolling his dark eyes as Severus smacked his forehead muttering about stupid Death Eater's. Raven and the Malfoy's walked out of Raven's room when they heard noise, Rina who had seen Tom or Voldemort before had ran up and hugged the older boy.

"Uncle Tom!" Now you would never have thought that the man could laugh but here he was hugging the little Malfoy _laughing_.

"Geez you haven't changed a day little lamb"

"Uncle Tom, stop calling me that. I'm not a baby anymore" Marina pouted, making Draco chuckle at his sister antics. Raven soon joined him when Tom started teasing the small blonde, succeeding in making her sulk even more.

"When are you going to stop teasing the poor girl Tommy boy" Sirius said looking up from the paper he was reading, he'd known Tom since school so he knew the brunet would never knowingly harm his friends or family.

"Never, just like you won't stop teasing Sev or Rem" Siri had to laugh at the glare he got from Severus and Remus, he'd been teasing them since they had started dating after they finished school at Hogwarts. They'd been sort of friends since they'd apologized for pranking him, they grew up and started liking the other more then friends. Then they had started dating just after school was over, marrying two years later and had Raven just little over a year after that.

"I'm guessing the teens who are laughing by the doors are my Godson Dragon and little Raven?"

"Yeah, that's us Uncle Tom" Draco said then nudged Raven towards then supposed 'Dark Lord'

"Um, hi Uncle Tommy" Raven had used the nickname Severus had told him he'd always used around the Man. But always call Draco's father 'Uncle _Lucy_' no matter how much the oldest blonde had hatted it. But he didn't mind as it made his son and wife laugh, as well as he couldn't say no to the little black haired boy that he saw as a second son.

Tom smiled, something that was rare outside of his inner circle of friends "ah, I see Severus has found out about you. You willing became they're rightful son, no?", at Raven's nod he said something that he had been wanting to say for a very long time. "I hope you know I never killed the Potters of my own will little one. That old coot Albus had used the Imperious curse on me, at the time he was much more powerful then I was" at this his eyes were downcast, he'd been friends with James and Lily though Severus and Remus along with Sirius.

"So I've heard from Dad, don't worry. I don't hold it against you Tom" Raven said and was pulled into a shy hug from the 'Dark Lord'. _How could people have thought Tom was evil when he was really just misunderstood...like me_ The green eyed boy had thought before returning the embrace.

-  
The next morning everyone got dressed for their long day at court ahead of them, everyone was in dark colors. Remus in dark brown and black robes, Severus was wearing black and navy blue robes, Sirius was sporting dark ivory and gray robes. Raven, Ron and Draco were wearing navy blue and dark green robes, 'Mione was in feminine dark red and black robes. One by one they apparated to the Ministry of Magic, after a short time waiting they were called into the court room.

Sitting the the judges high seat was Amelia Bones, in the bleachers on both sides of her were witches and wizards that worked in the Ministry and sitting at one of the two desks in front on the judge was Albus and his magical Lawyer, Albert Marco Wright*. Sitting at the other table with their Lawyer, Marcuse Le Flint**, they waited for Mrs. Amelia to start the case. "All rise" at that everyone stood up, "case number 628; the account of the Snape's, Blacks and Malfoy's against Albus Dumbledore". Everyone on the jury sat down, "now Mr. Dumbledore, it comes to my understanding that you knowingly set up all the things that happened to Mister Snape while he was staying at the school. Is that correct?" Red-grey haired judge asked, before the trail everyone was given a dose Veritaserum.

"Correction;he's been controlling Mister Snape since _before_ he was _born_" Marcuse sneered.

"Noted, sit down Mr. Flint"

"Yes that's true" Albus looked down, he seemed ashamed of what he did but inside he was sneering at the Ex-Potter.

"Is it also true you knowingly placed him with abuseive Muggle's?" Madame Amelia's voice was hard.

"Abjection;you have no proof of that" Albert butted his, his cold grey eyes fierce.

"Well, Mister Snape he's right. Though if you do have proof could you show us?" Amelia's tone made Raven wince, he really didn't want to relive those times with the Dursley's. Remus and Severus nodded and rubbed his shoulder, he had told them. Surprisingly it was Severus that held Remus down from going over to murder the Muggle's. Leaning over to whisper to Marcuse, the brown haired man nodded.

"We call Raven Snape to the stand" Raven stood up and walked over to the seat, Marcuse behind him.

"Mister Snape could you please tell us what happened in the years you had lived with the Muggle's?"

"Yes, since I could walk I was force to live in a cupboard under the stairs, it was a small room just big enough for my old bed a small battered side table. Since I was six I knew how to cook and clean, by seven I knew how to tend the garden and make food that high end chefs would be jealous of. If I didn't do something right I was locked in my cupboard for up to three days with little food and water, that's why I'm so small. I wasn't treated right so I couldn't grow up right"

"I heard you had a cousin, what does he do in your life?"

"His name is Dudley Dursley, he lives in a room above me so every morning he would stomp down the stairs, leaving me covered in dust. He has these friends at his school, they think it's fun to chase me around the block and beat me up. Sometimes leaving scars"

"Can you show us these scars?"

Nodding slightly Raven stood up and removed his cloak and shirt, everyone gasped. Along his torso were long scars, three running from his shoulder to his navel, one long one was placed at his side, by his third rib. Turning around there were more scars, '**_FREAK_**' was permanently carved into his back with another one still healing saying '**_SHIRT LIFTER_**' still an angry reddish color. Pulling his shirt back on Raven wiped some tears away.

"When did you get these Raven?"

"The three running from my shoulder were from when I didn't make dinner right for Vernon I was eight at the time, he had scared me with his steak knife. The one on my side is from after I started Hogwarts, my cousin had tattled on my for sneaking a peace of bread from the kitchen. I was twelve at the time" Ravens family and friends could be seen sneering and most likely thinking of ways to killed Albus and the Dursley's. "The freak one was three years ago, Vernon and Petunia had waited till I was sleeping to carve it in my back with a hot knife, then filled the wound with candle wax, the last one was when they found out I was gay, or in their case a '_faggot_'(I mean nothing mean to any gays, lesbian's or bi's!, )"

"And how old were you for the last one?"

"I'd gotten it just before I was told I was a Snape"

TBC-  
Angela:Good?, Bad?, Hate?, Love?

(*;just a name I made up, he's got icily grey eyes(nothing like dray's warm silver ones) and long silky black hair) (*;he's another one I made up, he's got warm blue-green eyes and short brown, almost tawny colored, hair)


	10. In enters Minny,

Angela: I just wanted to reply to an review before we start ^_^.

Milo: hi Hun, well the girl in my web page picture is me(not in real life((I wish)) ) um. I found her by looking up 'girl with blonde hair and silver eyes', I don't know if she's a model or not. If you'd like ask and I'll try and find something on her, or you can. Thanks Hun =^-^=  
Xxxxxxx  
I don't own Harry Potter, only some of the plot, my OC's, the potions shop. Ect. Ect. I mean no copy right infagmention, I am simply writing this for my viewer's to enjoy. I'm not making any money off of this.  
Xxxxxxx  
"No more questions your honor" Marcuse turned and sat down at the table with the Snape's, Black, Weasley, Granger and Malfoy.

"Any questions Mr. Wright?" Mrs. Bones asked Albus's Lawer, if you looked close enough you could she she was holding her gavel tightly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" the grey eyed man said with a sneer, he walked over to the stand, "is it true that my defendant was nothing short of kind to you in the years you've been at the school?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is it also true that he has not harmed you in an way, shape or form?"

"Let me finish this one please, in way; he sent me to those Muggle's knowing they hated magic and weren't the nicest people. Shape;he set up everything that happened while I was at Hogwarts, from the Stone to the tournament. Form; from day one he tried to make me his perfect little pawn to kill someone who was actually one of the nicest people I've ever met"

"And who is that person?"

Raven smirked and leaned back "Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort or You-Know-Who" now that made everyone gasp, minus the people who knew Tom.

"No more question's" Albert turned and stalked towards his seat.

"Any more question Mister Flint?"

"No your Honor"

Raven got up and walked over to his seat between Draco and Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione. "Would the defendant like to call so one to the stand?" Madame Bones said, discreetly glaring at Albus.

"We would like to call Minerva Mcgonagall to the stand" at that moment a POP! Was heard as Minerva apparated into the court room.

"So sorry I'm late, I had some last minute tests to grade for the fifth years" you could tell she rushed there from her frazzled bun and slight flush on her normally pale face.

"That's quite alright Ms. Mcgonagall. Put try not to let it happen again" with that Minerva sat at the stand and let Marcuse question her.

"Where were you when my Client was arrested?"

"In the Great Hall, I was eating when Mister Snape was asked to come up to the teachers table"

"Did you know of my Client's 'actions'" Albert asked make air quotes at 'actions'.

"No I was not aware of Albus's wrong doing's" her lips were pressed thin, just a small, tight line.

"No more questions"  
TBC-  
Angela:I'm so, so, so sorry for the short chapter. But I'm _sick_ with the **flu** and just wanted to post this so you guys would have something to read, hope you all liked this even if it was really short.


End file.
